When Twins Meet
by Chewy Star
Summary: The CCS crew has a twin, who don't know about them until... well, just read this please, and leave a review. (CCS and CC crossover)
1. The Dream

This is my first fanfic, so be nice...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura (CCS), CardCaptors (CC), or 'Cherry'.****

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream**

Two people who looked like twins stared at each other in a world that currently has a black background.

"Who are you?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Your insane imagination."

"Not you, you!" one of them said.

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

"Avalon, Cherry."

"It's you!"

"What?"

"You're my long lost twin!"

"Twin? I'm not a twin!"

"Yes, you are! You're real name is 'Sakura'!"

"Wait!" Cherry yelled as Sakura disappeared.

"Shoot! Why can't she wait?"

* * *

Short chapter... don't worry the next chapter will be longer... 


	2. A Day in Tomeda, Japan

This is my first fanfic, so be nice...

Ok, since the first chapter might have been confusing to you so...

1.I got the twin idea from _Emerald Hearts_ by fallen-spirit and 'Cherry' but this story is going to be really different since there is no **Romance**,for your information.

2.I am writing about the American version of CC, that's all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CC, or 'Cherry'**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A day in Tomeda, Japan**

"Hey, Sakura, wake up!" yelled Kero.

"Hoe?" said the sleepy, emerald eyed, brown haired, Sakura Kinomoto.

"Did you have another weird dream?"

"Yeah, I saw my twin, Sakura Avalon."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Well since you're awake, you should hurry up and get to school, or else you will be late."

"Hoe?" she looked at the time. It was 7:15am, the time she had to leave.

"Oh, shoot! Toya's going to kill me!"

**Later at school**

"And she makes it!" yelled Tomoyo as Sakura sits down at her desk as the bell rings.

"OK, class! Today we will start making our own juice!" said the sensei.

"YAY!"

"You will be in groups of three so... Group 1 will be Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin; Group 2 will be Chiharu, Nakoko, and Rika; Group 3 will be Syaoran, Takashi, and Eriol...

"You have limited supplies and have to find the perfect juice in **five** tries. So choose wisely."

**Meanwhile**

"OK, class, homework for tonight is..."

_BING BONG!_

"Saved by the bell, right Yukito?" said Toya as he packs his stuff.

"Right!"

"Oh Toya darling!" someone said in a singsong voice.

"SHOOT! It's Akizuki!"

"RUN AWAY!" yelled Yukito.

**Back in Home Economics class**

"Yuck! This juice is bitter and sugarless!" said Meilin.

"Hey, at least we don't need to taste Eriol's juice mix..." started Tomoyo before...

"AH! ERIOL, WHAT DID YOU DID TO THIS!" yelled Syaoran as he spat out the brownish-orange juice into the sink.

"I didn't add any sugar to it," said Eriol.

"You're insane Eriol, insane I tell you, INSANE!" said Takashi.

"See, Meilin."

"AH! Tomoyo, what did you did to this?" asked Sakura.

"Let's see, I used half a gram of sugar, one-tenth of juice mixture, and one hundred milliliters of water"

"Must be the water."

**Meanwhile**

"Um... Toya, can we stop? We've been running away from Akizuki for half a hour now."

"Hey it was your idea, Yukito"

Yukito slapped himself on the face for saying 'RUN AWAY!' Besides what else could he say if he had only one second to think?

_BING BONG!_

"Oh, great, more torture!"

**At the end of the school day**

"OK, class, homework for tonight is..."

The bell rings, leaving the class with no evil Math homework.

"Saved by the bell in Math!" Meilin yelled excitedly while trying to dance.

Outside cherry blossom petals were on the ground, being carried there by the wind, but they weren't the only things out there.

* * *

Small cliffhanger... MUHAHAHA! I told you that this chapter would be longer than the first...

sensei means teacher in Japanese, if you didn't already knew that...


	3. A Day in Reedington, CA, USA

Unfortunately, the cliffhanger from chapter 2 will not be in this chapter, so please wait a few more chapters to find out what 'it' is... unless you want to skip this part and go to chapter 6...

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, the American version of CC, or 'Cherry.' **

**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Day in Reedington, California, U.S.A. **

"CHERRY AVALON, WAKE UP!"

Cherry opened her eyes. Her 'step mom' had used one of the best annoying ways to wake her up, which was yelling or dumping icy cold water on her.

"HURRY UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Cherry dressed into her school uniform, which was an ankle length, cherry red and forest green checkered skirt in the same style as Tomeda's; with a white, button down the middle, tucked in shirt, with the school crest (which looks like the Super Smash Brothers Melee symbol thingy) on the left collar; faster than the speed of sound, swallowed her breakfast, which was bacon, ham, and sausages; whole, and ran out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cherry, you are late."

"Sorry, Miss Mean," said Cherry in a monotonous voice.

"Sorry is never enough, brat," Miss Mean takes out her grade book, "and this means you get a 'F' for the day, and an administrative detention, after school."

Cherry was silent, using all the energy she had, just not to say 'WHAT!'

"Wow... you are leaning quick, brat, but that still doesn't mean that you are late for the SAT-9..."

**Cherry's POV**

_Damn this freaking school! Why do we have to take the SAT-9 at the beginning of the year, not at the end! Damn everyone in this school except for Mr. Terada, Madison, Mei-Lin, Li, Tori, Julian, Ruby, Eli, Chelsea, Nikki, Rita, and Zachary!_

**End of POV**

All Cherry knew was that she was a dead person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that..."

"Don't say it, Madison." said Cherry, annoyed.

"OK! Then... DAMN THIS SCHOOL!" yelled Madison.

"ADMINISTRATIVE DETENTION, MISS TAYLOR!" yelled Miss Mean.

It was after the SAT-9 testing and everyone was going out for a break in the 'playground.' This 'playground' was not those places where you can have fun when you were young, but it was one of those places where one color exists. In this case it was gray.

But only one thing was not gray, and that was the red poison tree with its red fruit. It was located near the huge storage crate at the edge of the 'playground' and was the headquarters of the Cherry Freedom Fighters (CFF) since almost no one goes there except them.

Cherry and Madison were late for this meeting, thanks to Miss Mean's student police who have a habit of stalking the CFF.

"Operation: Miss Mean." whispered Madison to Mei-Lin.

"O: MM?"

"Yes, O: MM."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Li.

"Utter Chaos?" suggested Cherry.

"YEAH! Total Chaos!" agreed Tori.

"OK! Utter Chaos it is!" Madison said, making it final.

* * *

Yes, there's chaos in the next chapter! 

**Notes:**

Sakura 'Cherry' Avalon does not know that her 'mom' is actually a 'step mom.'

An administrative detention is having a detention with the assistant/vice/the REAL principal of the school as the 'teacher.'

**O...K... the above statement is confusing since it makes no sense...**

SAT-9 is the CA statewide school test (unless they changed the name the something else... thanks to _someone..._)


	4. For the Better or Worst, Part 1

On October 23, 2004 I found out that the Korean version of CCS uses 'Cherry' as Sakura's name. So...

**I DID NOT KNOW THAT UNTIL 23.10.2004! SO DO NOT SUE ME!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Japanese version of CCS, the Korean version of CCS, the American version of CC, and this 'twin' idea. All I own is Miss Mean...

* * *

**Chapter 4: For the Better or Worst, Part 1 **

**Later**

"OK, class, we are going to do the Kool Aid Lab today!" said Mr. Terada.

"YAY!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Oh, well, class... guess we will have to do it tomorrow."

"Yes! T/UC part 1, complete!" said Madison

**-Li's POV-**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Tori did his part, now it's my turn. I gave the signal to Eli, who gave it to Zachary, who gave it to Julian, who did the 'ok' sign.

_I hope this works._

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

**-End of POV-**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"T/UC part 2, complete! It's our turn now!" yelled Madison.

All the CFF who did not help out on the other parts ran to the HQ where the rocket was.

"Who knew that this school has weapons of mass destruction in that storage crate!" said Cherry.

"No one, except the government, I think!" answered Ruby.

"Set the rocket up!" yelled Madison.

After they did that the other members came and reported what happened.

"The whole school thinks that terrorists attacked us!" said Tori.

"Miss Mean and her 'police' are having one of there worst days of there life," said Zachary.

"The fire crackers caught them off guard and I'm hungry!" said Julian.

"If this works well, then we'll go to Tokyo Café to celebrate!" said Madison.

"Shouldn't we check if we did everything?" asked Cherry

"Yeah, we should! Fire alarm?"

"Check!"

"Released fire crackers in Miss Mean's room?"

"Check!"

"Set up rocket?"

"Check!"

"THERE'S MISS MEAN AND HER POLICE!" yelled Li.

Everyone turned and saw her coming out of the door with her 'bodyguards.'

"AIM!" yelled Mei-Lin as the rocket took aim.

"FIRE!"

The rocket blasted off so hard that everyone behind it fell as it goes to its target.

* * *

Weapons of mass destruction on school grounds? Ok, Mr. President, what's your answer? 

**Notes:**

_BEEP!_ (equals) Fire alarm

The Kool Aid Lab is the same thing as the juice thing in Chapter 2 only without the Kool Aid.

Oh, and I don't own Kool Aid...


	5. For the Better or Worst, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Japanese version of CCS, the Korean version of CCS, the American version of CC, and this 'twin' idea. All I own is Miss Mean...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: For the Better or Worst, Part 2**

Miss Mean's student police were too preoccupied to notice the rocket, that only one person saw it. That was Miss Mean, who only had one second to do whatever she wanted to do, and that was to duck.

Fortunately, her reflexes were not fast enough.

**KABOOM!**

A gray cloud of dust stood over where the rocket hit. After a few minutes it was crystal clear that...

blood was everywhere...

the school was partly destroyed...

and no one was killed...

**but**, Miss Mean and her student police were injured.

"I now declare, that the school year is over, until further notice!" announced Mr. Terada.

"YAY!"

"TOTAL/UTTER CHAOS, COMPLETE!" yelled Madison.

"YAY! LET'S CELEBRATE AT TOKYO CAFÉ BECAUSE I'M HUNGRY!" yelled Julian.

"YAY! OK!" yelled the rest of the CFF.

After the **real** police came and got everyone's stuff out of the school, they walked to Tokyo Café.

Tokyo Café is a Japanese restaurant located in Reedington Center. If you want to eat something Asian for lunch they give out bento boxes for one dollar.

And it was still in the lunch hours when they got there.

"What time is it?" asked Julian.

"One-thirty, pm" said Li.

"YAY! It's bento time!"

"I guess Julian likes food a lot! Just like Kero," whispered Madison.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Madison," said Cherry before Madison stomped on her foot.

They entered the restaurant and Maggie, the owner, took them to a table.

"The CFF is here, finally, so what happened at your school?" asked Maggie.

"What?" said Cherry.

"I heard that terrorists attacked the Good Sheep School (GSS) a half an hour ago."

"Yeah, they did... there were weapons of mass destruction in the big storage crate, and they destroyed part of the school."

"Really? Anyways what do you want today?"

"Twelve bento box specials, please," said Mei-Lin.

"OK! And did you know that we are having a contest now?"

"What's the contest?" asked Cherry.

"All you have to do is roll this wheel thingy, until a ball comes out. If it's the golden one, then you win the grand prize!"

"What's the grand prize?"

"A vacation to Japan for twenty people, all paid by Bill."

"Who's Bill?"

"You don't need to know Bill."

"OK! Where is the wheel thingy?" asked Mei-Lin.

"On that table, right next to the entrance."

Mei-Lin and Cherry ran to the table, when they got there they were deciding who should go first.

"Could I go first?" asked Mei-Lin.

"Sure," said Cherry.

Mei-Lin spun the wheel in one second and got the white ball.

"Congratulations! You have won soap!" said the computer.

"My turn," said Cherry.

Mei-Lin went back to the table to claim her prize from Maggie, as Cherry spun the wheel.

Nothing came out.

"Try again!"

She spun it again, nothing came out.

"Try again!"

She spun it again, and out came the golden ball.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! WE HAVE A WINNER!"

"Long distance call, coming up!" said Maggie.

* * *

Why did Cherry win the grand prize? Who's Bill? Why is there 'we weapons of mass destruction' in the big storage crate? And why did Chewy write a bad chapter? Review or you will never know... 


	6. Twins, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miss Mean. If I did own CCS, CC wouldn't be the worst dub in history...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Twins, Part 1**

Sakura was the first person to be outside and to see...

"Mrs. Mizuki! What are you doing here?"

"Vacation time from school..." started Mrs. Mizuki before...

"Mrs. Mizuki!" yelled the whole class in surprise, "What are you doing here!"

"Vacation."

"Mrs. Mizuki?" asked Sakura in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Are you really here... because of... our twins?"

"Yes, get everyone together, we are going to Twin Bells."

After Sakura got the group together they started to go to their destination.

"I sense our twins," Mrs. Mizuki said a little later, "And they might be coming."

"So, something that has been predicted is going to happen soon?" asked Eriol.

"I can feel it, but the problem is that I don't know what the prophecy is."

"Oh."

**Meanwhile**

"When... will... school... end!" said Toya before he collapsed.

_BING! BONG!_

"YAY! School is over! Toya, are you ok?" said Yukito

**Back at the group**

"Sakura, can you got to Seijyu High and get the others?" asked Mrs. Mizuki.

"Sure!" said Sakura as she went to get her brother, Yukito, and Nakuru.

**Inside Seijyu High**

Nakuru was walking in the halls looking for Toya until she saw Sakura.

"Sakura, do you know where your brother is?" asked Nakuru.

"No." said Sakura.

"Yukito?"

"No. Can you wait outside?"

"Why?"

"You will see why."

"Sakura! I need your help!" yelled Yukito as ran into the wall.

"For what?"

"Yukito, I'm fine!" said Toya.

"OK, we need to go outside."

"Why?"

"You will see why."

**Later, outside**

"So, something is going to happen with our twins, but we don't know what?" said Toya.

"What is going to happen," said Mrs. Mizuki

"So, where are we going?" asked Yukito.

"Twin Bells."

"Why?" asked Nakuru.

"You will find out, now."

They were outside of Twin Bells. If you forgotten what Twin Bells were, it was the shop run by Maki that sold cute stuff animals and the Incantation Cards.

"Kaho! I thought that I would never see you again!" said Maki surprised.

"Hello, Maki. Has anyone won the grand prize?"

"Yes, a girl named Cherry, from Reedington, California."

**-Sakura's POV-**

"Yes, a girl named Cherry, from Reedington, California."

_Cherry? The Cherry Avalon from my dream?_

_

* * *

_What's the prophecy about? And when will Chewy stop writing bad chapters? Review or get icy snowballs/mashed potatoes thrown at you... or I'll shoot rubber bands at you... 


End file.
